What did I do right?
by holdmetight123
Summary: Renee is a normal canadian schoolgirl, until her family moved to Konoha. She starts off icy towards the people she meets. Will true love melt her coldness? Who will get to her first? Common sense or her past? Cowritten with krayzee-monkee and Dancer.
1. Shocking News

**Disclaimer: this didn't happen in real life, i dont own Naruto and this story is based on a recent nightmare of my 14 year old mind... I swear I'm slowly going crazy! All the names of my friends are real, as is my name. my drawn on jeans are real too!**

**Chapter 1**

**Shocking news**

"We're moving!?" I screamed, "How could you do something like this to me? I actually have a life here Mom! I don't want to move!"

"Renee, it's for the best. Your Dad and I talked this over last night and we think it would be fun to move somewhere new," explained my Mom with a cheery smile.

"I hate you all!" I ran to me room and through myself onto the bed. Why did we have to move? Sure, it'll be _fun_, I thought, if you want to ruin my life, go ahead! And how could she ruin my life with a _smile_!?

By the end of May, I was still mad at my mom, and I only had five weeks of term left. My friends were over constantly, which drove my parents bonkers, but overall, I had a great time in June. When I had finished writing my last exam (social studies 8), my homeroom teacher came up to me and gave me a hug. Man, I was going to miss my life here in Canada.

I had just finished packing my jeans in a box when I saw the jeans that my buddy, Danielle, and I had drawn on. I left my room in a flash and our bikes hadn't been put away yet, so I went over to her house.

"Hey Danielle! I just came over for a bit, and I wanted to give you these," I said, holding up my jeans.

"I can't take those Renee, they're yours," replied Danielle.

"No Danielle, they're for you. I can't take them with me, I ran out of room, and it'll be weird if they see me with a picture of Rock Lee on my behind."

"Good point. Renee, we'll miss you around here, life's gonna be so quiet without you here," said Danielle with a sad smile.

"I'm gonna send you an email every day and I'll call and I'll come visit, but you know what that poem in "The Outsiders" says, Nothing gold can stay."

So I left after an hour of watching dumb chick flicks, eating popcorn, and a very teary goodbye.

End of my days in Canada.

We had just checked in our luggage and gotten our boarding passes when we turned around and saw a big group of friends and family standing there with a big sign that read: "Good bye Mutch Family!". Various signs read goodbye to Bruce, some to Alex, some to Gaby, but alot of them were for me. Then they all dropped their signs and came to give us hugs. I started to cry again. So after huging Morgan, Emilie, Danielle, Kevin, Kate, Kevin again, Alex, Taylor, Ami, Morgan again, and avoiding Celine, I noticed that my old best friend Nicole was there. So I went over and shook her hand. She surprised me when she gave me back the magnet that she bought me and I retuned when we weren't friends anymore.

"Nicole, you are one friend that I'll never forget, ever. Just remember to watch where you're going so that you don't run into the fridge!"

She gave me that look that said: "Don't even go there, I watch where I'm going now".

I hate goodbyes. They involve too many tears and it just _hurts!_

The plane ride was the worst. It was a non-stop, nine hour flight from Edmonton international airport to Konohamaru airport. My iPod lastest about four hours, my favourite book lasted two hours. Then, I was bored.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, don't start with me Renee, we're all as tired as you are. Get some sleep, it's almost midnight at home."

"Wake up Renee! we're here!"

I groaned and opened the window shutter-thing Authors note: I don't know what the shutter-thing is called...

I saw a city with a small runway. My new "home". Getting off the plane, I was greeted with fresh air and the scent of arriving rain. Loving it already...not.

I noticed a small group of people with a sign that read: Welcome Mutch family. Standing there in the group was somebody I reconized, kinda.

"OMG!," I whispered to my mom, "the guy with the tawny jacket looks like..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwahaha! Guess who! I love the suspense that my mind makes. Me and my morbid imagination have to go think up the rest...

Please review! I didn't get to the Naruto part yet, I'm almost there. And this is based on a nightmare of an over-active 14 year old imagination.

I'll only make a new chapter if I get reviews!

Thanks!

HoldMeTight123

aka: Renee Mutch


	2. Guess Who!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly. This isn't made up while awake, I was dreaming (it's a re-occurring nightmare) and I can't spell worth shit so sue me…

Chapter 2

Guess Who

"_The guy with the tawny jacket looks just like…"_

"Welcome to Konohamaru!" said a big blonde woman. She looked about 30 years old, and she had her hair in pigtails.

_Things are definitely starting to get weird_ _around here_, I thought.

"My name is Tsunade, and I am the fifth Hokage of our village. Know if you don't mind, my students will grab your luggage. Kiba! Naruto! Neji!"

Three guys stepped up and grabbed our bags. I bent down and picked up my backpack. It was like my tie to the world that I called home, I couldn't just let them carry it for me.

"Let me carry that for you, miss," said the guy with the shaggy brown hair.

"Firstly, my name's Renee, and secondly, I can carry my own backpack. I'm not that weak,"

"Okay then, do what you want, but it's a 20 minute walk to the hotel. My name's Kiba. I hope you'll like it here,"

"Yeah, whatever,"

While we walked, my parents were talking to Tsunade about academic schools in town.

"There are no schools were you just sit and talk all day. There are ninja academies, for children under 13. Your daughter might have to get tutored by somebody if she wants to be somebody."

They carried on for a while and I decided not to listen anymore. So far, in a month and a half, I had my life, my home, my friends, and my job at Tim Horton's; and now they had taken away my in-school studies. I only started to hate this place even more…

Please rate and review!

HoldMeTight123


	3. New school, New friends, New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, most facts in my story are true and I have a right to make myself sound cranky… I just spent the weekend in an inn with hard pillows…**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update… my mom booted me off the computer 'cause me and Danielle were on all day…XD! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

**New School, New Friends, New Life…**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Renee! Wake up! You have a meeting with Tsunade this morning!"

It was 8 o'clock in the morning. I don't actually wake up 'till ten and I was still under jet-lag, so I was even more irritable than usual.

I went downstairs in my favourite pair of faded blue jeans and my Alberta Junior Honour Band t-shirt (A/N yes I was in honour band. I play tuba).

"Mom, where's the Lucky Charms cereal?" I asked, still half asleep and hoping for a sugar rush.

"We had to get rid of it. Tsunade says that if you want to go to school here, you have to learn to become a ninja."

"So the meeting for today is for what then?"

"To discuss your schooling to make you a genin, or a junior ninja"

"I already know what genin, chunin and jonin mean. It ain't that hard to figure out."

"Have fun!"

So yeah, my mom thought I didn't know what stuff meant. She had it explained to her last night; I figured it out on my own. She probably thought I was still tired from the plane ride, but I was mad at her for making us move here. I continued to be mad until my Mom yelled out the door.

"Renee! Tsunade just called, your meeting isn't until twelve! Love you Renee!"

"Love you too Mom!"

Great, now I had time to wander around the town I shall call home. I grabbed my trusty, worn out back-pack that I used to use for school so that I could pick up a few things before my meeting. First stop, the bookstore. Call me a bookworm, but I just love a good book. When I found the store, a funny looking was standing outside the bookstore reading an orange book. He looked about 80 because his hair was grey. He had a mask over his mouth and a bandana with the same markings as the kids who helped us with our bags. I think it meant that he was a ninja.

I went through the bookstore trying to find something by Tamora Pierce that I didn't own already. I asked the clerk if the store had any of her books and he obviously didn't since he started to yell at me in Japanese. I was already agitated, so I started to yell at him in French. That's when the grey haired guy moved in front of me and started speaking to the clerk. After he was done, he turned around and started talking to me.

"Hi, my name's Kakashi," he said in slow English, "He doesn't want you in his store because you can't speak Japanese."

"So sorry," I said, somewhat sarcastically, "I'm new in town and I don't know how to speak in Japanese. I'll just go somewhere else then." I spun on my heel and left the store in a huff.

It was ten o'clock, and I had already been kicked out of 11 more stores and two restaurants because I spoke English. I was on my way to the Yamananka flower shop when a little white dog came and ran into my leg.

"Oh, aren't you the cutest thing!"

I reached down to pet him when all of a sudden the boy with the shaggy brown hair popped out of the bushes.

"Oi, Akamaru, why'd you run off like that?"

"You never said that you had a dog," I said, startling him a little.

"You never asked."

"Sorry if I seemed a little rude yesterday."

"That's okay. I would be scared if you thought of it like an adventure."

"Be scared of my parents then." I giggled. I couldn't help it, there was something about this guy that made me laugh.

"Do you have any pets?"

"I have two dogs, Kado and Kashew, and we have to pick them up in a week. Do you know how to get to Tsunade's office from here? Nobody will talk to me because I speak a different language."

**12:01 pm**

"You're late!"

Uh-oh, I smell trouble…

--- --- --- --- --- --- ------- ------------- --------------- ------------------ --------------- -------------

hee hee!

Evil cliff-hanger!

I'll only update if I get a good review…

HoldMeTight123

Renee


	4. An Akward Meeting

**Disclaimer: Tell the nice readers the disclaimer Kiba.**

**Kiba: Do it yourself, fatty.**

**Me: Say it and I'll forget the remark (veins popping on forehead.)**

**Tsunade: Watch it Kiba, she has a very bad temper…**

**Alex (kid brother): yeah! She bites!!**

**Kiba: Renee-doesn't-own-Naruto-please-don't-hurt-me!!!!**

**Me: Good boy, here's a treat.**

**Kiba: Yeah!!! Munch, munch, munch**

**An akward meeting between leader and child...**

_Uh-oh, I smell trouble…_

"Do you know how busy I am? I can't be waylaid again like this Renee! What do you have to say for yourself?" yelled a certain blonde-haired Hokage. At me, Renee, the one new girl who was going to become a ninja, was being scolded on my first day here.

"I'm sorry Tsunade. I don't know how to jump from roof to roof yet, and I kind of got lost in town. My mom said that our meeting was postponed to 12 o'clock, so I went around town. Then Kiba helped me find your office," I explained.

"I'll let you off the hook for now, but be warned for the future. Kiba, thank you for escorting miss Renee to my office, you may leave if you wish," she said.

I didn't want him to leave me here all alone with Tsunade, so I did my best to plead with him, using only my eyes. It was the one thing that still might come in handy here in Konohamaru.

"If you don't mind Lady Tsunade, I think I'll leave and let you and Renee talk," he said.

Damn. There went my only help.

As soon as the door closed with a small "_click_", Tsunade started plating twenty questions, with me as her victim. (Insert sweat drop here…)

"So Renee, do all Canadians live in igloos? Well, that isn't important, so, what were your academic hopes and dreams like in Canada? What were your marks like? Did you go to a public or private school? Did you wear uniforms? How much homework did you have daily? What courses were you in? Were you on the honour roll? Do you want to become a ninja? How old are you? What were your favourite subjects? How many siblings do you have?"

_Shoot, why me? Why did I have to be the one being interrogated?_ "No, we don't live in igloos. I wanted to go to university and become an interior designer. I was an A+ student, I went to public school, and no we didn't wear uniforms. Our homework depended on the day of the week and the teacher. I was in English and French Language Arts, Social Studies, Mathematics, Sciences, Religious Studies, Home Economics, and Band. I was on the honour in grade 7, and when school starts back up in September, if I was on the honour roll, my school will send me a letter asking for my presence at the ceremony. I would like to know basic ninja skills, so I could protect myself. I'm 14 years old. My favourite subjects were Math, Social, and Band. I have one younger brother, and if you count dogs as family members, I have two of them, both Shih Tzu's."

"That's all for now, Renee. You may leave if you wish."

"That's all you had to ask me?"

"Last question Renee; did you make any friends other than Kiba, Naruto or Neji?"

"Well, I bonded pretty well with Kiba's dog and my favourite book…"

"Do you want to make new girl friends?"

"Of course I do! I've been so lonely since way back in April. Wait a minute…" I said, noticing a small smirk on Tsunade's face, "what's the catch?"

"Oh nothing, but you tutor under one of the ninja you've met so far…"

Good thing I didn't tell her about that _really _old ninja. I could study with Kiba, Neji, or Naruto. Nothing was going my way today.

"…and you teach my students how to play instruments like the ones in Canada. I already had them shipped in. Brand new flutes, drums, saxophones, baritones, clarinets, trombones, and trumpets have arrived already. We're just waiting on the tubas."

Oh my God. How did she know I played tuba?

"Sure. I'll do it. How long until the tubas come!?"

"A week or so."

"Thank you! You won't regret this!"

"I better not. Don't make me send the instruments back Renee, I'm warning you."

I peered around the corner, thinking that Tsunade had forgotten her part of the deal, of worse, sent me a bunch of stick skinny, snobby, self-centered bitches. Damn. Skinny bitches were waiting in a big bunch. Dammit! They were stick skinny _ninja _bitches.

I walked around the corner. "Hi," I said softly, "my name's Renee."

The pink haired girl walked up to me. "Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno. This is Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka and Temari," she said pointing at a girl with cropped haired like mine, a girl with big, brown buns on top of her head, a girl with a blonde ponytail and long side-bangs, and a girl with four blonde ponytails in the back of her head.

This was one strange dream from which I would never wake. Hopefully, it didn't end with everything going up in flames, or somebody shooting me. Damn, I jinxed the ending! I'm gonna die!!

Sorry it took me so long to update!!!

I had absolutely no idea what to write next. That and I'm fighting of hordes of mosquitoes left, right and center!

Please r&r!!

HoldMeTight123

Renee 


	5. New Friends and a Party?

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long to update!!! I'm in exam hell! Not kidding! I still have a math and Social final coming up this week! A big thank you to ****crystalfeathers who gave me some ideas, and to my buddy Danielle, who is one of the best friends you could have! Big cookie to both of you!**

Chapter 5

New friends and a Party?

Yep, you guessed it. I made new friends. Their names are Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari. And I owe it all to Tsunade. The only down side to having ninja friends, is that they're not always at home. Well at least I still have friends in Canada. They're the only people that I want to talk to. I couldn't call them; Tsunade confiscated my phone. But my handy-dandy laptop was all that I needed.

To: dmpertchyyahoo.ca

From: rvninjashaw.ca

Message:

Hey Danielle!

Hows life in Canada w/o me?

I miss you guys soooo much (well maybe not celine…)

Guess wat! I'm a ninja-in-training! rolls eyes dramatically my leader/hokage/sensei person (her name is Tsunade) made a deal with me. She introduces me to people my age + ninja stuff in exchange for giving her ninja students music lessons and nothing bad happens. I've been up and at 'em for about a month and I've been so damn tired that I haven't been able to write to you or anybody since we got here. We moved in 2 weeks ago and we live next door to the Inuzuka family. Basically, their family consists of: mom, daughter, son, and oodles of dogs...

Please write me back soon! My new friends are nice, but I wanna go home!

Your buddy

Renee

_Ding-dong!_

"Renee! Sakura is here to see you!" screeched my mom

"Be right there!" I yelled back. I didn't want my mom (or Tsunade) finding out about my somewhat "illegal" e-mail home. I swiftly shut down the internet and msn and went downstairs to greet Sakura.

"Hey Renee! Can you believe that it's been almost a month since you moved here?" she said with a huge smile on her face, "so to celebrate, Ino is having a big sleepover at her house on Friday! All the new friends you've made are going to be there!" She winked as if to say that there wasn't just going to be girls there and that it wasn't a sleepover. "Don't worry Mrs. Mutch, Renee fits in so well with our group, and Ino's so excited to have her over! All our parents are ninja, so if any of us gets injured -which is very unlikely- Ino's mom can help!"

"Please mom! I haven't done anything this fun since we got here!"

"Sure, why not! Go and have fun Renee! You deserve it."

Skip forwards to Friday…

"Hey Renee, you know that this sleepover is more than that…almost every shinobi we know is coming…"

"Ino, my mom is home! Don't let her here or she'll say that I can't go!"

"Yeah Ino-pig, shut up!"

"Please don't start up you guys, it's so obvious that Sasuke isn't interested in either of you. He seems to like being alone in his own little world…"

"…" Wow, I never thought that those two could be quiet. Unfortunatly, neither did my mom…

"Are you girls okay in there? You all still breathing?"

"Yes Mrs. Mutch"

"So anyways, who's all coming to your party?"

"Ummm, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino…anybody else Sakura?"

"I know that Tenten is coming for sure, but Neji's on a mission. Oh! Lee's coming too" she said with a look of utmost horror.

"What's wrong with Lee?"

"Whatever you do, do not get him started on his youthfulness speech-thing. It doesn't end!"

"Okay…"

"Hey Renee, do you have any colour in your colour _other _than black!" said Ino

"Wrong box, that's the clothes that I won't wear until winter. Everything else is either in the closet, dressers, or still unpacked…"

At 6 o'clock…

I walked into Ino's pitch black basement. I could tell that something was up.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!"

"Holy crap, what just happened?!"

"This is because you are now a ninja-in-training!"

A/N: I'm way to lazy to put the quotation marks in, so I'm gonna put the person's name before the talk

Lee: Welcome to the party youthful friend! My name's Lee!

Me: Nice to meet you Lee…

Kiba: Turn on some music Ino!

Ino: I did!

Kiba: Some real tunes!

Me: I have some top 40 tunes in my bag… I also have my fave dance remixes!

Temari: Sweet stuff! Put it in Ino! PLEASE! All you listen to is classical music!

Shikamaru: Please Ino, I'll dance with you.

Ino: Yay! Hand over the CD Renee


	6. POV change

**Yay! Summer time is here!!!!!!!!! I thought that it would be fun to write from the other side of the fence… - **

**Disclaimer: Wait… nope, I still own nothing…**

Chapter 6

POV Change!

"That Renee chick sure looked startled… I liked her face, she wasn't expecting this!" Said Naruto

"Yeah, I guess so," I said

"Come on Kiba, lighten up! She's new here and has almost no friends…"

"Well still, she's too new and we don't know _anything _about her," interrupted Shino

"You don't have to be so suspicious about me. I don't bite!"

She had snuck up on us without Akamaru even smelling her. It was weird.

"So, how do you like Konoha so far?"

"It's nice; I miss my friends back home a lot. I get kicked out of places a lot just because I can't speak Japanese" she said with a smile.

"Hey Renee, come and dance with me!" yelled Shikamaru.

"I'll see you later Kiba!"

"See ya…"

"So Kiba, watcha staring at?" said Naruto following my line of vision, "Ah yes, she does have a nice butt…"

"You spend _way _too much time with Jariya, Naruto. You sicken me." I had to stop staring because she had overheard my comment and was storming out of the basement, up the stairs and out the front door. "Now look what you did Naruto! She ran off!"

I sprinted up the stairs and out the door after her into the night…


	7. The unanswered question

**A/N: yay! Next chappie! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was in BC for 22 days… I'm back though!!!**

The unanswered questions

(Renee POV)

I ran out the front door of Ino's house and into the moonlit street until I found the river. I came to the river bed by my new house when I got upset or my mom was yelling at me to clean up my room. I sat down on the edge of the river in between some reeds and cattails. Hugging my knees to my chest, I started asking myself some unanswered questions

_[Flashback_

"_Before you leave Renee, I have your first mission for you. Find a teacher to teach you basic ninja skills. You have to find a teacher to make progress in this village. If you want to make a name for yourself, find somebody with enough free time to help you. Am I understood?"_

"_Yes Tsunade-sama. I'll try my best to find a teacher."_

"_So, about those music lessons…"_

_[End Flashback_

Who could I trust enough to teach me? I couldn't ask Ino or Sakura because of the big scene I made at her party… oops, not a great way to make friends. I wouldn't ask Naruto because he was too much of an ass. Hmmmm… I wonder.

"Renee! Where are you?"

Shit, it was Kiba. His dog was surely going to sniff me out.

"Look, Renee, Akamaru isn't going to sniff you out. If you want…"

"If I want what?! If I wanted to be insulted, I wouldn't have left Ino's party. Why don't you just give it to me, make me feel like a dirty little slimeball for all I care! Nobody cares about me. You're probably going to bring me back to make yourself look like the ultimate hero."

"I'm not like that Renee," he said, but closer this time, "I don't want you to feel like you're pathetic. And I have no intention of going back to her party, honestly."

"That's what they all say," I said in a half whisper. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and Kiba's warmth on my back

"Not me," he whispered in my ear.

That's when I broke down and started to cry. I couldn't help it; I had been keeping it in for my entire life. I had been picked on since grade one, I was always picked last for team sports, and my best friend Nicole told me that I was too bitchy to be her friend.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said through sobs, "it's just that I'm too green to do anything at all. I've been picked on over and over and I'm just so sick of it!"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, it's not that bad... I'll be fine"

So we sat on the riverbank until the moon was high above our heads. I had stopped crying- thank God. It was so relaxing being there.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," said Kiba in a tired voice

As I unbended my knees, they made a deafening crack.

"Holy crap, is that normal?!"

"Yeah, they always do that. It comes from lack of exercise and overweight backpacks since grade five."

"Don't backpacks hurt your back and not your knees?"

"I'm different. And I've always had bad knees."

"Come on; let's get you over to my house. I need help on my music…"

"Sure you do,"


	8. A date, some training and an attack?

A/N: Sorry about the delay, we've had a lot of thunderstorms over the last 10 days, so the computer had to stay off

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, we've had a lot of thunderstorms over the last 10 days, so the computer had to stay off. What do you expect on the prairies? The weather isn't always willing to co-operate!!**

**Disclaimer: nothing owned yet… lyrics: **_**Skin & Bones**_** by Marianas Trench and **_**Hollaback Boy **_**by Cobra Starship.**

Training shall begin… after dinner

_I lock the door _

_Turn on the water _

_Bury that sound _

_So no one hears anything anymore _

_Mirrors lie to me, tell me you can see _

_Maybe you won't be able to recognize me now _

_I know you can feel, all the things you steal _

_And you're taking, you're takin' it _

_Feeling so easy _

_Make me skin and bones _

_I'm always on my knees for you _

_You break like it's even _

_When you're faking it _

_Thin, where the hell have you been? _

_Well sometimes it burns _

_Baby I'll wash it out _

_It all looks so big _

_Never mind, I don't feel anything _

_It only hurt a bit _

_I still feel like shit _

_And I think you won't be able to recognize me now _

_It's easier to quit _

_Harder to admit and_

I slammed the snooze button before my mom could hear the rest of the song. If she did, she wouldn't be happy that her "perfect little angel" was listening to rock and rap in her room. I turned on Hedley and started to clean up after last week's sleepover. Seemingly, Ino and Sakura had beat up Naruto after the party they had thrown in August. And they had apparently forgiven me about running out on them. I'm just too lazy to clean anything up unless yelled at.

_Uh-huh, holy shit_

_It's about time you get off my dick_

_A few times you been around that track_

_But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that_

_'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy_

_I ain't your hollaback boy_

_(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit_

_(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit_

_(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit_

_(Ooh oo) This is my shit._

_You damn right I was talking shit_

_I told your man so you would hear it_

_What you doin' acting like that_

_Now people know what's up_

_So you came to my place_

_Saw the look on your face_

_I hit a home run then I kicked you out_

_But first I broke my pom-pom out_

_And now you know what's up_

I had barely made progress in cleaning, when my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Renee, what's new?"

"Meh, just waiting for it to start snowing, cleaning my room, not much actually."

"Really! It snows that early in Canada? It's only the middle of November; we get snow in the middle of December. Are you busy tonight?"

"Not that I know of, you busy?"

"I was hoping to ask somebody out to dinner, but if that person's busy, I'll go ask Hinata."

"I won't be busy, trust me. I have ways of getting un-busy."

"Meet me at the Ramen Shop at seven then?"

"I'll see you then."

Hanging up the phone with a click, I glanced at my clock, barely visible beneath a layer of feathers from my least favourite pillows. It was one o'clock. That left me barely enough time to clean my room, have a shower, and walk the dogs. Cleaning my room could wait. I stumbled down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, got the dog harnesses out, but neither dog came when I called.

"Kado! Kashew! Come here boys! Let's go for a walk!" I glanced at the calendar and realized that the dogs were at the groomer for the day. I heard the game cube blaring away in the living room, which meant that my brother Alex was playing video games again. When we moved, we sold the truck, since my mom now worked from home. The van wasn't in the garage, and that meant that the dogs were at the groomer.

"Hey Alex, are mom and dad going to be out long?"

"I dunno"

"Are you sure?"

"They just said that they were going to town to drop of the dogs and go shopping. They'll probably be there all day. Mom doesn't like to go and come back, then have to go again and come back again."

"Thanks Alex. I have a date tonight, so if I'm gone before they come home, can you tell them?"

"Hm. Sure."

6:00

"Hey Alex, I'm off. Tell mom and dad that I'm in town and don't need a ride home, okay?"

"Sure, see you. Can I play my game now?"

"It overheated and doesn't work right, but sure you can!"

"Goodbye, go away now."

I closed the door with a smile; my brother played video games all day and the Game Cube overheated and now he's mad at it. He was so cute when he didn't mean to be.

I started to walk towards the wall that protected the village from intruders. The river that flowed through town passed under the walls, but a person couldn't get through because of thick, charka-proof bars that were placed close together.

All of a sudden, there was a black Harley-Davidson that pulled up from behind me.

"Need a ride to town miss?" Said a familiar voice, muffled by his helmet.

"Are you offering me a ride?"

"Only if you're headed to the ramen shop."

"That's exactly where I'm going! May I?"

"Sure thing, hold on tight!"

Next thing that I knew, I was speeding away on a black motorcycle, unaware to my parents and holding on to a boy I only half knew, towards a ramen shop.

On the horizon, the wall was getting bigger, and the sun was almost completely set. Then two little pinpricks of light seemed to appear. As they grew bigger, I saw that the set of lights belonged to a van, my parents' van.

"Oh crap! That's my parents in that car!"

"Don't they know you have a date?"

"Not yet."

"You didn't tell your parents that you had a date tonight?"

"They weren't home."

"Okay then… I'll pretend that your parents know for tonight only"

"Fine then."

We arrived at the ramen shop without further incident.

"_Two ramen please_," said Kiba to Teuchi, and then to me he said, "Do you know how to use chopsticks?"

"Yes I do know how to use chopsticks."

"_Do you want flavoured ramen miss?"_

"What did he say?" I asked

"He wants to now if you want a flavoured ramen."

I stole a glance over at the menu on the wall. It seemed that the flavoured ones cost more.

"Can you tell him no thanks?"

Teuchi looked at me as if I grew a second head.

"_Who's your date Kiba?," _ asked Ayame.

"_Her name's Renee. She's from Canada. She moved here about five months already. She lives out of town, so most people don't even know that they live here. She doesn't speak Japanese though. _Right Renee?,"

"Hai, I don't speak much Japanese at all. I used to watch anime online with English subtitles, so I know a little bit." I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, but I tried to follow along afterwards.

After supper

"I have something to ask you, if you don't mind me asking," I said as we walked along the river.

"What do you want to ask me, Renee? By the way, thanks for paying for supper."

"No problem. I want to ask you if you could train me?"

"Why do you want to be trained?"

"Tsunade told me to either find a teacher, or ask somebody to train me. So, I'm asking you."

"Why me?"

"You're the only person here that doesn't either want to talk about Sasuke, or think that I'm a menace, or isn't an ass-hole."

"I'll think about it, but first, I'm going to drive you home unless you call your mom and tell her that you're okay."

I had already dialled my mom's cell number.

"Hello?" said my mom

"Hey mom, I'm in town with a friend. I'm hoping that Alex already told you."

"Yes he did. Have fun Renee! I love you."

"Love you too mom. Bye."

"She's fine with it." I said after I hung up the phone.

"Do you consider this a friend date?"

"No, it's just that if I told her that I was on a date-date, she'd make me come home right away and I'd get lectured for a couple hours. It's another way to avoid getting in trouble."

"Oh. Do you like to climb trees?"

"Not much, why do you ask?"

"You'll see," he said with a grin.


	9. What's going on here?

**Okay, more reviews PLEASE!!! Thanks to crystalfeathers, gaaraisMINE123, MelodicNiNjA, symbiotic, and GaaraRoxmySox for reviewing and adding my story to your favourites/alert lists! **

What's going on here?

"_Do you like to climb trees?"_

"_Not much, why do you ask?"_

"_You'll see," he said with a grin._

"Come on up Renee! It's a perfect night to be up here!"

"I'm trying! I just don't do well with heights!"

"You flew here right? This shouldn't be so bad!"

"Yeah, well my friend fell out of a tree and twisted her ankle. My other friend almost broke her neck! Planes aren't that bad!"

"Come on now, put your foot on that knob there and grab that branch there, then pull yourself up," he said pointing to spots on the trunk, "There you go. See that big branch? Sit on that and close your eyes."

I had managed to heave myself up the tree without falling, or breaking the tree. My friends and I had climbed trees all summer one year, until one day, two of them sat on the same branch and it snapped off the tree and they hit the low fence. Maddy had hurt her ankle, and Sarah had hit her head on the ground. The year after, my dad cut down the offending willow and the other three beside it. A week after her foot had healed; Maddy was climbing trees in the park, as well as pine trees, far away from fences. Sarah never went back in the trees until she moved the following year. As for me and Katie, we were to chicken to climb the park trees.

I sat on the tree branch and closed my eyes as Kiba had told me.

"The point of this is what, exactly?" I asked with uncertainty.

"The point of this exercise is to find your enemies without using your eyes, as ninja can hide anywhere."

"And I have to just sit here and find you?"

"And expect to know where I'm going to strike. Act as if I'm an actual enemy that will kill you."

"Okay then, I trust you then."

No response came from my teacher. Then, a twig snapped on my left and the sound of boots on wood told me that Kiba was behind me. I grabbed hold of the branch and hung underneath and swung around like going around the uneven bars in gymnastics.

_WHAP!!!_ The sound of suriken slamming into the bark made me shiver. Was Kiba _actually _trying to kill me? I opened my eyes quickly to try and spot any movement in the tree.

"Renee, that wasn't me. Somebody is here and doesn't like the fact that you're here. Let's go now," said Kiba in a quiet whisper.

Hoping out of the tree and keeping in the shadows, Kiba and I ran to his motorcycle.

"Akamaru, go find out who was in that tree. Hurry before we leave."

The furry little white dog that was waiting for us by the motorcycle gave his owner a small yap and sped off to the tree that we had been training in.

"And now we wait until Akamaru comes back."

We waited for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few minutes. Then a white fur ball came running back from the river and started to bark.

"I'm going to KILL him!"

"Who was it?"

"It was Naruto!!"

"Could I help kill him please? The ass-hole…"

"No, we'll deal with him tomorrow. I want to get you home right now."

"Exactly, I don't want to end up mince meat."

I climbed up on the bike, and Kiba gunned the throttle. But when we got to the gates, they were closed early. They were supposed to close at eleven, and it was only nine.

"What's going on today?" I asked in surprise.

"I don't know, but you're going to spend the night at my house. Call your mom and explain everything."

So we sped off in the opposite direction, towards his house and away from my would-be killer. Or so we thought…


	10. The call home and the past is revealed

**[A/N: Renee seems to cry a lot, but she's had a troubled past in her old town. BTW, Ino's party was in August, and at present, it's November. I left out certain parts, like when and why Renee's parents moved their house out of town. **

The call home

"Hello, you've reached the Mutch residence. Please leave your name, number and message after the tone and we'll get back to you as soon as we can." _BEEP!_

"Hey Mom, its Renee. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm not going to be able to make it home tonight, as the city gates are closed and we can't get out of town. I'm going to spend the night at Kiba's, but don't worry, nothing is going to happen," I said. Kiba looked at me as if he was saying, tell her everything or I'm letting outside with the attacker. "Earlier tonight, somebody tried to attack me. We think that it was Naruto, but we aren't sure. I'll call you tomorrow to cover the details; don't worry, I'm fine. I love you. Call me whenever you get this; I don't care how late it is. Bye."

"Thank you so much for letting me stay for the night Mrs. Inuzuka. You don't know what this means to me."

"No problem dear. After all, you were our neighbours until somebody tried to attack your little brother. It isn't be safe for you here in town and I don't have a clue why your back here. Somebody doesn't want you here and we don't know why," said Kiba's mom, "Now off to bed you two. You need to be well rested up for tomorrow."

"G'night mom, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Mrs—"

"Please Renee, call me Tsume."

"Goodnight Tsume."

As I clambered into Kiba's huge bed, he looked at me with a reproachful gaze. He sighed and got into his bed. I looked over t him from the other side. His eyes were squinted and his clan markings on his cheeks were pulled tight, which made him look even cuter.

"Do you have any idea on who would want you dead? Do you have any enemies that would follow you from Canada?"

"Not that I know of, maybe an ex-boyfriend, but they wouldn't follow me half way around the world. I'm so worried about my family; would they have taken them first? Would he kill them first?" I was more worried about my family than me. I couldn't go on without them, "What if he killed them and is after me now?" Tears had started to roll silently down my face, but I couldn't keep them in anymore. Sobs rattled my breathing until I calmed down.

"They'll be fine; don't worry about a thing. Nobody except my family and whoever your parents told know that you aren't living in town anymore," he said wiping the tears of my nose and cheeks, "you're safe with me; I'll protect you no matter what."

"Thank you, you don't know how—"

"Don't say anything; your eyes speak for themselves. That's why I always know what you feel. And you know what?" he whispered

"What Kiba?" I whispered back

"I think that you're the best girl in the world. I think that I'm in love with you."

"As much as I want to love you with my heart, I just can't. I've been hurt to many times before."

"He hurt you bad and your heart still aches. But why should we pay for his mistakes…? You shouldn't let your past control your future Renee. He's not here, whoever he is; he's not going to come and hunt you down."

"Your right; I shouldn't let it get in the way."

"What was his name? The one that hurt you?"

"There were two. Robin and Adrian; they started off nice, but they weren't the people that I trusted very much, since they were both cheating on me. Robin dumped me and said that there were prettier girls that he could date instead of me. Adrian physically hurt me. If I said something that he didn't like, he would hit me in private so that nobody would know. I left him after three months."

"It took you that long to dump him?"

"I was afraid that he would come after me," goodness me, I was crying again.

"Hey, there's no reason to get worked up about it! He's not going to find you here," he half-whispered, pulling me over to his side of the bed, somewhat alarming me. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you; I just thought that you needed a hug. Relaxing a little, I allowed him to proceed to sling an arm over my waist and stroke my hair and my face. Feeling drowsy, I snuggled up to him and was starting to fall asleep in his arms.

"I'll stay awake in case something happens, okay?"

"Un-hun…" I mumbled.

And then, as my vision faded, he kissed my forehead and sent me into a deep sleep that only certain things can wake me out of…


	11. Back to Kiba's POV

**Tired right now… I need a hug!**

**Disclaimer—same as always**

Back to Kiba's POV…

Yawning, I watched and listened as the once cold-hearted Renee spilled her past out to me. She had a couple of bad relationships with some boys that had hurt her physically and mentally. She had been dumped by one guy because she wasn't as pretty or as thin as some other girls in her old school. The other boy had a smooth and appealing exterior, but was a jerk that beat her if she disagreed with something he thought was 100٪ true. They had both cheated on her, but she stayed with them to see if she could get them to change. Sadly, she had been disappointed and failed both attempts. When she had left Adrian, the abuser, she hooked up soon after with another guy, but he had cared for her as much as I do now.

Renee had fallen asleep curled up against me; her slow breathing was soothing to hear after hearing her crying her eyes out in ragged sobs. Crying takes a lot of energy, and she fell asleep fast. Stroking her hair gently, I climbed out of the bed to tell my mom what Renee had told me

"Hey mom, I have some more info on Renee."

"Tell me everything that you found out. I heard her crying earlier, is she okay?"

"Well, she had a few boyfriends…" I explained everything I had been told, and what I thought of the situation. "So I'm thinking that Robin wouldn't care about her after dumping her for somebody else. Maybe the other one, what's his name, Adrian might want her gone. She was always afraid that he'd hurt her more if she dumped him."

"You're probably right about Adrian coming after her, but why would he come all the way here?"

"Maybe he's mad and thinks that she left him for her boyfriend that she left behind when she moved. I think his name was Liam."

"Probably; if this Adrian is skilled in anyway, he's going to chose tonight to get her. Go stay with her and don't let anything happen to her. Wake her up if she starts to toss and turn."

"I got it mom, I'll go in there now."

"Good; hurry up there. I'll get Akamaru to come in and keep you company. Is she sleeping?"

"Yes she is. She won't wake up for awhile."

"Wake her up! If he has control over her dreams, she's a prime target."


	12. What the hell is this?

**Back to Renee's POV now… I still need that hug! Sorry if this is kind of cheesy, but it was that or a spoon, so I opted for the fork. D. And Adrian, if your reading this, I didn't mean to make it seem that you're mean or anything. You're a nice guy and I like that. I just needed a name and I didn't want to put in Justin's name. And, no, I don't actually like Liam…**

What the hell is this?

I was in a dimmed hallway that was vaguely familiar. I was passing through hallways that I used for all junior high; I was running late for social class and started running as fast as I could, but the hallway kept getting longer and longer, the classroom was getting farther and farther away.

"Why are you running from me? Wasn't I who loved you?" said a voice that had been etched into my memory when I dumped him. "I'm here to do what you were always afraid of; I'm going to kill you!"

It was Adrian; I changed course towards Math class, but he intercepted me as soon as I rounded the corner. He stepped out of the shadows and held a metal dinner fork, its tongs sharpened until it was sharp like a knife. Getting to the boot room, I pushed the doors, but they wouldn't open. I started pulling them, and yet they wouldn't open. I raced around frantically until I got to the foyer and looked around in horror as he stepped out of the shadows again, still with his razor sharp fork. I tried to move, but found my feet were rooted to the spot.

"Are you sorry that you left me for Liam, Love?"

"Never!" I hissed at him, "I'd rather kill myself than be with you!"

"Then, you will have your wish; I know where you are, and nobody can protect you!

"He said that you could never hurt me!"

Metal glinted in the faint sunlight, as he raised his arm to strike. I was ready for him to kill me; but the fatal blow didn't come, instead, the cold metal pierced my back. Once, twice, three times, and then… nothing. I opened eyes a slit, and saw him staring at the bleeding fork in horror.

"What have I done?"

I didn't answer since I fell to the floor into a small puddle of blood that was trickling out of my back.

"No, Renee, don't go, I didn't mean to hurt you! Please forgive me."

"I forgive you A. Can we still be friends?"

"Why? Have you moved on yet again?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You just keep moving further and further away, you bitch!" He yelled. Yikes, I'd done that too often; touching one of his nerves was a bad thing, but pushing his buttons was a worse treatment than the one that I was going to get. But he was going to give me the worst beating than I've ever received before.

"How could you just bury my memory like that?! I don't like it when you don't talk to me!" he said, while kicking me in the stomach; out of habit, I curled myself into the fetal position to protect myself from his foot.

"No, Adrian stop it! That's not what I meant, I didn't want to ignore you, and you just avoided me."

I didn't get to hear his response because I was snapped out of my old school hallway, by somebody trying to wake me up.


	13. Under Seige

**A/N: Urgh! I'm painting the fence! I'm covered in green paint from two days ago!!! I also went to an anime convention a while ago, so I wasn't gonna be on the computer for a **_**long**_** time. Sorry if the fork thing seemed cheezy, but it's from Renee's past… kinda.**

Under Siege

"Renee, please wake up! Come on! Mom, get in here, I think she's wounded!"

As I was floating back to consciousness, I became aware of a sharp pain in my back, and something warm dripping down my back and soaking into the back of my tee-shirt.

"Kiba," I barely managed to whisper, "it hurts"

"You're going to be fine; I'm right here, don't worry"

"He's here, he's here in Konoha. He's looking for me, and he's mad at me."

"Why is he mad at you Renee?" asked Kiba, with an unconcealed eagerness in his voice.

"I almost killed him. He was angry again, but he doesn't know why he got mad. I was at his house helping him clean up after a party from the night before. I think it was because I wasn't picking up the empty beer cans fast enough, but that's not the point. He got mad, and was going to beat me again, and I defended myself with a fork that was on the floor, and it pierced his stomach. It was in self-defence, so I didn't get in trouble. I think that he's here for revenge. Adrian's going to kill me!" I managed to croak out.

"He's not going to kill you. I won't let him hurt you ever. I promised you before, and I'm promising you now; I'll protect you from anything. I love you"

"Kiba, move out of the way, her wounds are pretty deep, and if they don't get bandaged right away, she'll die from the blood loss," said Tsume, bursting through the door.

I hadn't really noticed the amount of blood trickling down my back, but the pain always there, stinging where I had been stabbed in my dream. Now, after hearing that I might die, thanks to my ex-boyfriend Adrian, I had started to go into hysteria.

"Hey, Renee, it's going to be alright. I'm here, right beside you. You'll be fine," breathed Kiba into my ear, as he crawled to the other side of his bed and grabbed hold of my hand.

"This might sting a little, hun," said Tsume, holding a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a bag of cotton balls. (You know the stuff that comes in brown bottles and fizzes when you put it on a wound? That's what I'm talking about)

Let's just say that _a little _was an understatement. A very big understatement…

"Just squeeze my hand if it hurts, okay?"

"Yeah, I know." I said, already squeezing his hand as hard as I could.

"Hey Hana, can you bring me the gauze please?"

"Yeah, sure mom," came a far away voice. I hadn't met Hana yet, and this wasn't the ideal time for her to meet me.

"There you go Renee, you're all done here."

"Thanks. Is it gonna scar?"

"I'm almost positive. You might or you might not have scars, but that shouldn't be a big issue right now. Your priority is to calm down your ex-boyfriend, and get him out of town, and back to Canada. Any questions?"

"How are--" I started

"No questions at all, right Renee?"

"No, no questions."

"Hurry up, both of you. Before he does something that he'll regret."


	14. Letting down my guard

**A/N: I have a question for all of you. Do you want a happy ending, a somewhat happy ending or a sad ending? I'm asking because we're coming to an end soon. Please let me know! **

Letting down my guard

"Where did he say he'd be? Where were you in your dream?" asked Kiba, while tree jumping.

"We were in my old school, I don't remember him saying anything like that, and just that it was somewhere that nobody could protect me. But when he was stabbing me with the fork, he looked at it in shock. I don't think that he really wanted to harm me, he just wanted it there to make a point." I replied, narrowly missing a branch.

"Akamaru," said Kiba as we stopped on a branch, "can you go back and get everybody? We're going to need as much backup as possible. Try not to get Kurenai-sensei; she gets cranky in the morning."

"Arf!"

We waited on the branch in the tree for what seemed like hours. I was nestled in his arms and was tracing the veins in his right hand absentmindedly. Kiba has his free hand in my hair, taking his time messing it up and what seemed like smelling it too. I was growing more and more relaxed, and lowering my guard, as I was certain that Kiba would protect me.

"Don't let it down Renee; you're guard, I mean."

"I'm trying. It's hard when you're sleepy." I explained.

"Don't let it down now, because they're here. We're going to have to work without the others here."


	15. They're here

**A/N: Okay, I want to now what kind of ending you want!! I don't want to write all three!!! You know, I really hate homework… especially when it takes forever! That and X-country running.**

Disclaimer:  Look!!!! I own … a… doodle of Naruto THAT I DID DRAW BY MYSELF!!! But other than that, nothing is mine… :) I'm working on another 1!!!

They've arrived…

A group of no less than ten had walked into the clearing. The leader, Adrian, was extremely distinguishable, even in the dark, since his hair was naturally bleach blonde. The rest of them, were mostly boys that had an interest in me, but I had turned them down without a second thought and some of them were part of his group. I hated the lot of them; their only purpose was to kill me. I didn't see any faces, as they all had hoods pulled over their heads except Adrian.

"Come on out Renee, we know that you're here. Maybe you would like to tell everybody here what you did," hollered Adrian.

"You don't have to do this," whispered Kiba into my ear, "he's not here to set the record straight. He's here to _kill_ you. I couldn't live without you, so don't do anything rash, or push his buttons. I love you."

"I have to do this Kiba. _I _have to set the record straight. He couldn't kill me when we were dating, and he won't kill me with witnesses. Don't worry about me, get the rest of them, and attack without killing. Do I make my point clear?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good. And Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too," I said, leaning in to graze my lips on his. I could feel them responding, he must have been waiting for this moment because he didn't want to stop. He nibbled on my bottom lip, begging me for entrance. I gladly obliged, and he took over from there, of course, I had no idea what he was doing, but I could feel his hand wrapped gently around my waist, so I slid my arms around his neck and let a few tears leak out of my eyes. He broke away feeling wetness on his cheek and just stared into my eyes, it was like he was gazing into my soul. Unfortunately, the gang on the forest floor was extremely impatient and had started throwing shuriken into the canopy, close to where we were sitting.

"If you don't come and greet us Renee, your little brother will end up like he was supposed to end up when we attacked him in September."

"Please don't do anything stupid, or I'll come after you myself." Kiba whispered in my ear

I jumped down and out of the tree and into the shadows across the clearing from where my ex-boyfriend stood. Pulling my chocolate brown hair into a short and messy ponytail, I walked into the moonlit meadow to await a certain doom.

**And that's all for now…**

**More later :)**


	16. New Allies

**A/N: Yay! New chapter is here! My computer crashed for a while, so I'm a little late with this. That and there was a dance, band camp, guitar lessons, bowling, and choir practice to go to. Morgan, Emilie and Danielle, it's up to you guys to make sure that I don't overdo my head banging… my neck really hurts… anyways, hope you like chapter 16! (And to ****GaaraRoxmySox ****I hope this clears up your question.)**

New Allies

Kiba POV

I was still in a daze from Renee's kiss, when Akamaru returned from town with just about everybody with him, but there were was an extra team with him, made up of three girls instead of the usual two guys and a girl. One of them was tall, lanky, with light brown hair; her eyes surprised me, I had looked for a second, and I swear that they were blue, and then I blinked and they were green! Out of my peripheral, I saw a certain Uchiha sizing her up. The second girl of the group was about two inches shorter than the one with the changing eyes, and about three inches shorter than the other one, and was really skinny. Her hair was just a little longer than her shoulders, and so brown that it was almost black, with matching eye colour. The third looked a lot like Renee, but her hair was curly and halfway down her back. Her eyes also matched her hair.

"Hello, I'm Morgan, "said the one with blue-green eyes, "And this is Emilie and Danielle," the skinny one and the curly haired on nodded in quick succession. "We're Renee's friends; we were going to visit her tomorrow, but we heard that she was in a predicament…"

"Yes, she is. I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Kiba, I've been showing her around town since she got here. Her problem is that somebody named Adrian…"

"Yes, we know all about it. He used to take out his pent up rage on her, and used to blame everything on her. It's quite sad really. But we don't know what happened since June, so could you fill us in?"

I retold the entire story to Renee's friends and the rest of my genin friends, save for the part about five minutes ago.

"Wait, I'm confused. What happened to Alex?" questioned Emilie.

FLASHBACK:

It was a sunny afternoon in September, and I was desperate to get into Renee's good books (hers and her parents), so I went next door to see if her little brother, Alex, wanted to do some target practice in a nearby training field. I rang the buzzer with Akamaru at my heels.

"Hello Mr. Mutch," I said grinning, "I was wondering if Alex-san wanted some help training."

"I'll go ask him Kiba. Why don't you come on in." he replied opening the door wide enough so that Akamaru could come in as well.

I sat down on their couch (which is an odd piece of furniture) and watched Akamaru play with their two dogs, Kado and Kashew. They were Renee's favourite things in the house, so I made sure that Akamaru didn't tear them into pieces.

"Hey Kiba! Dad said that you wanted to help me train!" exclaimed a blonde boy of 11 years as he hurtled himself down the stairs. His bright blue eyes were sparkling in excitement at the thought of training with somebody as cool as me. ("Hey, this is my flashback, don't ruin it for me!" I said to Emilie as she giggled at this last remark.)

"Yeah, c'mon before the bestest spots are taken!" I said as the three of us plus Kashew bolted out the door.

When we got to the most popular training spot, we found it empty, save for the odd dead leaf that fell to the ground.

"Sa-weet!" cried Alex, as he put on his glasses, grabbed his shuriken pouch and started chucking shuriken at the target sign.

Thunk! Thunk! Swoosh! went his throwing stars as he hit the target twice, and then missed by a long shot. This pattern continued with me interrupting every now and again to give him tips or remind him of where he was throwing. I couldn't help but feeling like we were being watched, and that whoever was watching us didn't have happy thoughts about us being here.

Suddenly, a kunai with an explosive tag was sent flying in the direction of the always oblivious blonde, who was still aiming at the tree with all his might.

"Alex, hit the dirt!" I yelled to him.

He was seemingly used to this command, and sprawled out just in time.

"Get yourself over here Alex, or I swear that you will die over there!" He crawled over, like they did in those black and white war movies that we were forced to watch at the academy.

A group of six hooded and cloaked people had made their way out of the trees and were advancing on Alex, Akamaru and I. Kashew had wandered off across the field to chase some bugs while we were practicing. By the looks of it, he was having a very crunchy snack.

"Hello there Kiba-san," said an extremely girly voice from the center of the group, "Hello Alex-san. I hope that we aren't interrupting anything important"

"Who are you and what do you want with either of us?" I said defiantly, kunai at the ready.

"Aren't you full of energy," said the girl.

"Enough Celine. We want Alex, Renee's brother," said a male, who was obviously the leader. He wasn't very buff, but there was something odd about him. Maybe it was the way his hands were so white, they seemed to glow, yet they weren't white enough to be albino…

"Wrong, he's my little brother, and he's just not old enough to be marked."

"Alex," continued the albino-boy, "You have 24 hours to make up your mind. Chose wisely; your head or your sisters." And with that, the disappeared, as quickly as they had come.

"Can we leave please Kiba?"

"Yeah c'mon."

END FLASHBACK

"I betcha Nicole or Celine was in the group," concluded Danielle, "They are SUCH flirts!"

"Good point." replied Morgan.

"Omigod guys, they're attacking!" said TenTen, "And it looks really bad."

**Here we go! The end of the chapter. Please don't hurt me if I don't update soon. It's the middle of the week, and my dad's home this weekend. But I've already written some of chapter 17, finished a one-shot for later, and started a new story in a notebook, and finished a math test this afternoon. I'm not Wonder Woman, but I'll try to write soon!**

:D HMT123

AKA: PFD


	17. Battle Royale!

A/N: Okay people, listen up

**A/N: Okay people, listen up! There is a new format to this story!! Yes you just read that right! From now on, this story is being co-authored by the following people:**

**HoldMeTight123 (that's me if you didn't already know)**

**krayzee-monkee (who is known to you readers as Smidget or Emilie in the story, and who has amazing stories!)**

**And last but not least, my friend Bloodied-rose-petal who just got an account… known to you people as Morgan in the story! (Check out her stories! They're amazing!)**

**Thank you guys for STEALING the notebook that has the story in it!! AND MY HOMEWORK!! (Not the readers, my buddies) I've gotta new notebook, thank goodness…**

**Thank you to my amazing beta-reader karai (gives a cookie)**

(Renee POV)

I walked out of my safe hiding spot in the bushes, hiding the katana the Mrs. Inuzuka had lent me earlier.

"Hello Renee, have you returned from the land of the bitches yet?"

-"In your dreams, the weather's really nice here, and I'm planning on staying. Plus, I'd rather die a thousand deaths before ever welcoming you back into my life again."

"That can be arranged Renee." Replied the cloaked figure.

-"No need for violence Robin. We're here to give her a choice."

"Let me guess, stay here and die, or leave here and live?" I asked.

-"Why is it so obvious!" mock-yelled Adrian in frustration.

"I dunno, it just is. But my choice is to stay… and live." I responded, with a small smirk, as a soft rustling in a nearby bush had told me of my allies (namely my favourite rookie 9) had arrived.

"What are you smiling for?" asked another person in the group.

"Oh no reason, except for the fact that you are totally outnumbered dude."

-"HahahahaHAHAHAHA! There's nobody out here in for a mile in any direction. It's just you against the fifteen of us. You're the one who's outnumbered," said one of the people that I had no idea of who they were.

"I'm really growing tired of your predictability. You're destined to perish here," said a voice from behind that sounded like Neji.

While I had my back turned looking at my rescuers, Adrian took this as an opportunity and chucked a horde of kunai at me.

"Renee, look out!" yelled someone from the trees.

Barely dodging the projectiles, I spun around to see Kiba jump down from the trees. Behind him came my favourite rookie 9, team Guy, and a surprising twist.

"Morgan, Emilie, Danielle! You're here! When did you get to town?" I yelled excitedly.

"Enough with the chit-chat, girls," drawled a tired looking Shikamaru, "it's enough trouble that Chouji woke me up, but we're in a battle here."

"Right," I replied. Then… CRICKET!

"So…" mumbled Morgan, "know what?"

A kunai came whizzing through the air towards my face. I ducked, its sharpened edge brushing my cheek and making it bleed slightly.

"Renee!" screamed Kiba, flinching at the sight of the blood running down my cheek.

"I'm fine Kiba," I replied. The battle had started with the first kunai that was thrown, and in the blur and confusion of Konoha ninjas and cloaked enemies, my eyes picked out one person in the crowd. I grasped the handle of my katana as a tall hooded person walked up to me and said:

"Your boyfriend's really cute Renee, does he have any brothers? On second thought, I'll take him when Adrian's done with him. He's never going to win against Adrian, and that's a fact."

"Nice to see you too, Nicole," I replied, as she took off the mask and showed her identity. Like I really needed to see her after what she had done to me earlier in the year. You can't simply walk out from seven years of friendship, and pretend like it never happened.

Morgan POV

"Morgan, how could you cheat on me? I thought that you loved me," asked Robin seductively.

"I only recall going out with you… let me see… NEVER!!" replied Morgan. Her hands flew up and worked out a very complicated series of hand signs and preformed the "Internet No Jutsu"

"Where did you learn how to do that?" I asked

"Internet," came Morgan's simple answer.

Also… (Emilie's POV)

"Hmmm… What do I do with this pointy things…" wondered Emilie out loud, fingering her kunai knives.

"Uhm, you kill people with them…" replied Guillaume, Emilie's ex-boyfriend.

"Like this?" she asked innocently, throwing a volley of kunai at him, "I'm going to be an actress Guillaume. How was my stupid act?"

"Marvellous darling!" exclaimed Ino, in the middle of knocking yet another cloaked figure to the ground.

(Back to the main character --)

I threw an inconspicuous bag of oil at Nicole, who's instincts made her cut it, which drenched her.

"Fire Element; Phoenix Flower Jutsu" I yelled, making the signs of Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger, respectively, yet not completely sure if it would work out or not. But as shocked as I was to see fire coming out of me, my shock was even bigger when I heard, barely audible through the crackling:

"I'm sorry Renee…"

I was watching her burn to her death, but I didn't care. You can't walk away from seven years of best-friendship and expect to be forgiven one year later. It never works that way, ever.

"Renee, behind you!" yelled Danielle.

I spun around, katana in my hand, and was faced by a volley of shuriken; one of which hit with a thud in my thigh. My heart was pounding at a thousand miles a minute, my leg was throbbing like crazy, but I had to try to ignore it. Kiba was face down in the dirt; at the sight of his barely breathing body, I felt as if my heart was being torn in two. Standing over him was Adrian, eyes glinting with the possibility of doing more damage, and in his hands were two jumbo shuriken and he was poised to attack.

I felt something rise up inside of me, like I've never felt before, something even more powerful than the adrenaline that I'd been riding on all night. Adrian had that crazy look in his eyes, and I realized at that moment that there was a definite reason to be scared of him. I gulped in anticipation for the worst.

"Come back to me Renee," declared Adrian, "I still love you". He was still looking crazily at me, and any feeling I had left for him left me for good.

"Adrian, it was fun, but I can never go back to you, because of what you've done to me and my life here. It's a shame that neither of us is going to be able to start over again."

"Well, maybe only one of us will be able to walk away alive. And I really doubt that it's the tub of lard that's standing in front of me. Right Renee?"

"That's where you are so very, very wrong," I replied, an icy edge in my voice that was somewhat audible. The clearing had silenced and my words hung in the air, like the stars on a clear night.

He lunged towards me with an angered expression on his face. I'd done it again; I'd pushed him over the edge like I'd done on accident in the earlier stages of our relationship. I swung my katana with a force so great that it almost flung out of my hand. But I didn't miss my mark and the blade swung through something as I fell, a sharp burning pain in my back.

"See, Adrian, neither of us are walking out of this," I panted, trying to ignore the pain and trying to see through the blackness that swirled in front of my eyes.

"Get some rest Renee, you've done well," hushed a soft voice in my ear, so I gladly gave in to the void of my mind.


	18. At the hospital

A/N: Hey there

**A/N: Hey there!! I didn't die; I just took the time to start the extremely long road to studying for finals again. It's been a year since I started writing and posting **_**What did I do right **_**and it's just about finished! It's so hard to believe. I'd like to thank all those who've continued to read and to review. Hands you guys a cookie **

**Here's the final chapter (if you don't include epilogues) **

**:)**

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_ Beep…_

_ Beep…_

I felt air begin pushed into my lungs, and pulled out again. I tried to open my eyes, but they seemed to be weighed down by bricks. I heard a door open on well oiled hinges, and soft footsteps cross a laminate floor. That's when it hit me. I was in a hospital and I had what seemed like a bazillion tubes in me. Damn…

_Beep beep…_

_Beep beep…_

_ Beep beep…_

_ Beep beep…_

So the beeping was one of those heart rate machines, I deducted, I was probably hurt bad in the fight. Was it last night or the night before?

Somebody sat on the bed; I felt it move under me. Then that person took my hand and rubbed their thumb over the back of it in circular motions.

"Renee," whispered a boy, "please open your eyes and wake up. The doctors are losing patience with you because you've been here a week and the IV drip isn't working as well as it's 'sposed to." It was Kiba's voice that resounded in my head at the moment.

"Mmm-mmm-mrmmm" I mumbled. I tried to say "I'm all right". I blame the respirator mask, I thought.

I felt some of the bricks on my eyes starting to lift. I fought them until they were all gone. The bright white-washed walls of my room almost blinded me. Kiba's face started to become more focused and I smiled, despite the fact that I was in worse condition then him.

The door to my room opened again. In walked two medic-nins; I knew them both.

"Lady Tsunade? Sakura? What are you two doing here?" Kiba said, shocked.

"We're here to make sure Renee isn't in any pain," droned Tsunade. I had a feeling that even she was losing patience with my prolonged sleep. "Has she been tossing, turning, moaning, groaning, or shouting out?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself, she's wide awake?"

Teacher and student whirled around to see if Kiba telling the truth. Sakura's eyes locked with mine, and I half-smiled.

"How are you Renee? Any pain whatsoever?" asked Tsunade.

I reached to take off the respirator mask, but my hand only went half-way. Sakura took it off for me.

"I'm fine; nothing really hurts enough for painkillers at the moment. Except for my leg, it really smarts."

I pulled off the covers to reveal a row of stitches that started near my knee, and wrapped around the back of my calf to my ankle. The skin around it was coloured.

"What happened?" I asked, awestruck.

"Well, once you blacked out, you landed on your katana," explained Sakura. That wasn't quite as amazing as my version.

"I guess that I'll be known as a klutz from now on, eh?"

Three different tints of brown hair fell through the door. Danielle got up first.

"It was all Emilie and Morgan's fault! They made me come too!" she exclaimed, "I didn't want to do it until tomorrow!"

"Danielle, the plane leaves tomorrow!" cried Morgan. Under her breath, barely audible she said, "Baka"


	19. Epilogue

A/N: here's the finishing touch

**A/N: here's the finishing touch! See you all on my next story!!**

**HMT123**

Chapter 19 – Epilogue – four months later

I made my way through the aisle and into a seat. I was back in Canada, a year after the fight. I still had to hobble around on crutches, as the wound hurt every time I put pressure on it.

"Are you sure that they're here?" whispered Kiba anxiously in my ear, "what if it isn't?"

"Their mom's wouldn't lie to me, they love me!! I also double checked the casting call. All three of them are on the list," I hissed back.

The lights of the Winspear Centre dimmed as the Northern Junior Honour Band walked on stage. I had made sure that we sat in the front row, just so that they would see me.

Morgan walked on, carrying her flute, flowed closely by Emilie with her flute and music. They were busy scanning the audience for familiar faces. Danielle walked on, carrying her clarinet and her folder. She saw me and I waved gently to her. Morgan looked down at where Danielle was looking and almost burst into tears. So did Emilie. After all, I flew down here of my own accord and decided to come see them play with a band.

After the show, which was fabulous, I made my way down to where they were talking to new friends. Swinging my crutch, I hooked on to Morgan's leg.

"So it was really you!" came her reply. She gave me a huge hug.

When I returned home, I found a stack of letters on my bed. Internet was still prohibited by Tsunade, and nobody knew that.

The first was a postcard from Disneyworld, from Danielle. The second was a letter from Kate, who had just returned home from visiting Japan and promised me that a parcel was on its way. The third was a business-like letter, with no visible return address. I opened it up…

I had been accepted as a genin. It seemed that with the fight, I had done some pretty complicated jutsu and, with the aid of stolen memories form the ones that I inflicted havoc upon, I was to find a group to join so that I could compete in the chunin exam.

The doorbell rang, and Kiba walked in.

"So, ready to train for the exam yet?" he asked

"More than you'll ever be, you sly dog."

So what happened in the chunin exam? That's a different story.


End file.
